1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to current sensors and more particularly to extending the current measurement range of current sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various implementations of current sensors are used to measure high amperage AC current. For example, high amperage current may be measured using Rogowski coils surrounding the high amperage conductor. However, such approaches are not feasible in such applications where high amperage current, e.g., on the order of 100 A, is carried on traces on a printed circuit board. Accordingly, improved techniques for measuring high amperage current are desirable.